dottie 's farting issues
by Nayewah
Summary: Stone quackers presents dottie' s farting issues. Dottie ate too many pudding,corn and cookies that's how' dottie is very strong with her farts and barf , whit ,clay are fine and them three loves dottie s farts. So she farts all over the place and almost the whole town loves dottie s farts and we also gave other female characters from stone quackers roles to either fart.


Dottie was at the living room with barf whit and clay.

Dottie: Thank you for being here for me! I'll have to thank you the best way that I know!

Dottie took whit to her room in the base, took off her clothes, leaving her in a white bra and panties and sat on whit's face with her huge white butt.

Dottie: I bet that this is the first time that you smelled a chick's butt. *bounces and grinds her butt on whit's face* Mmmm... smell the stench of my panties! *grunts* "PPPPHHHHRRRBBBTTT...BBBRRRRTTTT...BBBBBRRRRAAAAPPPTTT...TTTTTTHHHHRRUUUMMMPPTT...BBBBBBMMMFFFFTTT...BBBBLLLLOOOOAAARRPPPT...FFFRRRRUUUUPPPP...BBBBRRRRMMMMPPPTTT...SSSSPPPLLLLRRRRTTTTT...BBBLLLLLAAAAAPPPPPPPFFFFTTTT...FFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPRRRROOOBBOOBBOBOOOBOPPTTT...BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVPPPPPTPPTTTTTPTPTPT...PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTT...PFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTT...FFFFFRRRRRMMMMMMMMNPPPPPPTTTTTT...SSSSSSSPPPPPPLLLLLLLOOOOORRRRRRRRRAAAAAACCCCHHHHHPPPPPPTTTT...PPHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB...VVVVVLLLLLLLIIIIIIISSSSSHHHHHOOOOOOPPPPHHHHH...FFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPRRRROOOBBOOBBOBOOOBOPPTTT...BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP... BLOOORPT...SSSPPPLLLLLOOOOORRRRRRSSSHHHHSSSPPPLLLAAAATTTT...SSSPPPPPPPPRRRARAAAAAFFFFFTTTTT...BBBRRRROOOMMMPPTTT!" Ahh... *flexes her big, juicy butt up and down, looks at whit* So cute... *stomach groans* Ugh... Not another- "BBBBRRRrrrruuuuuuuuuUUUUMMMmmmpPPPTTTTT...BBBBBMMMMMMPPPPPTTTT...BBBBBRRRREEEEEEPPPPPTTTT...BBBRRRRTT...BBBRRRRMMMPPPTT...FFFFFRRRRUUUUUUUUPPPPP...BBBRRTTT...SSSSSLLLLUUUURRRRRRTTTTTTT...SSSSSPPPPHHHHBBBBBTTTT...BBBRRRAAAAAAAPPPPPTTT...BBBBBMMMMMFFFFTTT...BOOOMMMMFFFFTTT...FUP...FUP...BRRRAPPT...PPPPFFFFTTT...HISSSSSPPPPPHHHHHHBBBBBBTTTTTTT...FRUP...BRRT...POOT...BRRT...BRRRRRRTTTTT...BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPP...PPPPRRRRTTT...BRRRRRRTTTT...PHBBBTTT...FFFFFFFRRRRRRUUUUPPPPP...POOT...POOT...FFFFRRRRRMMMMPPPPTTT...PHHHHUURRRRTTTT...BRRRRROOOOPPPPPPTT...BLLLLLBBBPPPTTTTPT...BBBBBRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPTTTTTPTPTPTTTT!" *gas hisses from her butt*

Whit: You're right, it is the first time. It smells great!

Dottie: Thank you. "BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...SSSSPPPLLLLLRRRRRRSSSSHHHHHHTTTTT...BBBRRRRRRRROOOOFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLTTT...FFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBTTT...BBBRRRRRRRROOOOFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLTTT...VVVVVRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBTTTTTTTTT...PPPPLLLLLLAAAAAAAPPPPPPPTTTTTTTSSSSHHHHTTTT...FFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBLBLBLBLBLLBLBLBLBBBBBB...PPPPLLLLLLAAAAAAAPPPPPPPTTTTTTTSSSSHHHHTTTT...FFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPRRRROOOBBOOBBOBOOOBOPPTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" *moans louder*

Whit: *coughs*

Dottie: Take it all in for me... *grinds on whit's face* "BBBBBBRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPTTTTTT...BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...PPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPP...PPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTT...BBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss...BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPP...BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...BBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP...PPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!" *sexual moaning*

Whit: *smelling her butt real deep, grabs her butt*

Dottie: Ooh... you like that?  
Whit : Mmhmm... *smells and licks her panties, rubs her butt* This is great!

Dottie: Glad you like it. *stomach growling* Here comes some more your way. Hnnnnnnngh! "BBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...PHHHHBBBBTTT...BOOOOAAAARRRRTPPPPTTTT...PFFFFFTTTT...SSSSPLLLLRRRRRTTT...BBBRRRRAAAPPPPPTTTT...POOOOMMMMFFFTTTT...FUP...FRRT...BRRT...BBBRRRRAAAAAPPPPTTTT...FFFFFRRRRRRRRMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTT...BBBRRRRRAAAPPPTTTTTT...PRRRRRPPPPPBBBBTTTT...POOT...FRUP...POOT...PHHHBBBTTTT...HISS...PRRRRRPPPPPTTTTT...FRRRMMMPPTT...BMMMMFFFFSSSTTTT...BRRRPPPTTT...PFFFFTTTTT...POOOOOOOT...FRRRREEEEEEEPPPPFFFTTT...BBRRRMMMPPTTT...BRRRT...FRAPPPPTTT...POOT...FRRRUUMMPPTT...POOT...PHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTT...SSSSSLUUUURRRRRRRRRTTT...FUUURRRRREEEEEEEPPPPPPPTTT...BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBRRAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPTTTT...FFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPRRRROOOBBOOBBOBOOOBOPPTTT...BBBBLLLLLAAAAAPPPPPPPFFFFTTTT...FFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPRRRROOOBBOOBBOBOOOBOPPTTT...BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVPPPPPTPPTTTTTPTPTPT...PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBRRRRRPPPPPPTTTTTT...PPPPPPPPRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTTT...BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPBBLLOOOOOSSSSHHH...FFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBLBLBLBLBLLBLBLBLBBBBBB...BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPBBLLOOOOOSSSSHHH...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP...BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...VVVVVRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" *echoes 10x, gas fills the room, her booty jiggles* That was fun! Thanks for your help!  
Whit: You're welcome. *passes out


End file.
